<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There May Be a Cloudy Day in Sight by zebraljb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338251">There May Be a Cloudy Day in Sight</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb'>zebraljb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Eggsy loves Harry, M/M, Self-Doubt, fluff at the end, in a relationship but still unsure</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:16:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,982</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is so in love with Harry but doesn't quite feel that Harry is as involved in the relationship.  Eggsy feels almost temporary, and what he wants to be his more than anything might not be his forever.</p><p>Yeah, that summary stinks. Basically it's a reason for me to write two idiots in love who are so in love that they think the other one ISN'T as in love.  Highly inspired by the song "Is It Okay If I Call You Mine" from the original movie soundtrack for "Fame."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>There May Be a Cloudy Day in Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Over the years Eggsy has gotten fairly used to not having what he really wants.  He’s not just talking about things, possessions, although he’s never had many of those, either.  He knows he had some toys when he was very young; he remembers kicking a football with his Da, or playing racecars with him on the kitchen floor while Michelle danced around them, laughing as she tried to cook dinner.  He remembers little plastic army men, lined up on the side of the bathtub as his mother washed his hair.</p><p>He always wanted a bike and never got one, and then there were the usual things boys wanted as they grew older. The right clothes, the right shoes, the right posters to hang on his walls. But he knew his Mum would have given them to him if she could…even if eventually she seemed to forget to even care what Eggsy wanted (or needed, for that matter).</p><p>Dean, of course, couldn’t be bothered to give a rat’s arse what Eggsy wanted.  Even though all he wanted was someone to look after them, to love them, to make his Mum smile again. Dean did none of those things.</p><p>If Eggsy digs deep down, he can admit that putting Dean in his place and sending him away forever was DEFININTELY on the list of things he’d always wanted to do…and something he actually achieved.</p><p> </p><p>Harry Hart is something that Eggsy never knew he wanted, except now that he has him he realizes Harry ticks every one of Eggsy’s secret boxes.  He’d always wanted a strong man to look after him, to take care of him, to love him. A man who Eggsy could actually turn his back on and not worry about what was coming to the back of his head.  He’s sure that somewhere in there is a severe Daddy complex, but he refuses to address that.  He also has always dreamt – romantically – of an older, more mature man who could take him in hand, keep him in line, and at the same time woo him to within an inch of his life.</p><p>Enter one Harold Reginald Hart.  An older man (twenty plus years older), a more mature man, spy extraordinaire. He’s well-educated, he’s brilliant, he’s witty, he’s charming, he’s handsome, he’s sex on two legs.  It’s as if Eggsy’s subconscious built a man, like Pygmalion creating his Galatea, and then bam…out popped Harry Hart with his long legs and slim waist and sinfully perfect hands.</p><p>Never in a million years did Eggsy expect to find Harry outside that jail.  Never in a million years did he expect to watch Harry decimate Dean’s goons in the blink of an eye.  Never in a million years did he expect Harry to offer him the world’s most dangerous job interview.  And never in a million years did Eggsy expect Harry to look at him and say to himself, “Yes, I suppose that one will fit perfectly in my life and in my bed.”</p><p>But apparently those sort of things happen.  Even to people like one Eggsy Unwin, chav from the Estates who barely finished school, didn’t finish the Marines, and who would give up his own life to protect his sister and Mum.  And who now also risks his life for people he’s never met.  Because he can.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re staring,” Harry says without turning away from his work.</p><p>“How do you know?” Eggsy asks from his seat at the table…where he’s been staring at Harry’s back.</p><p>“Spy,” Harry says simply before turning to smile over his shoulder.  “Plus I can practically feel the weight of your eyes on my back.  Is everything all right?”</p><p>“Yeah, course,” Eggsy says a bit anxiously. “Why wouldn’t it be?”</p><p>“Oh, I don’t know. There are times where you look at me as if I’m not really here.”</p><p>“No,” Eggsy corrects, his face flushing with embarrassment.  “I look at you as if I can’t believe my luck.”</p><p>“Yes, you are SO lucky,” Harry says, pulling a face of annoyance before turning back to his roast chicken.  “You’ve manage to cast your line and lure in an old broken man with…”</p><p>“Sexy legs, a handsome resting bitch face, and the most talented tongue ever,” Eggsy interrupts.</p><p>“Really, Eggsy,” Harry snorts.  He then clears his throat, which is Harry’s tell that means he is pleasantly embarrassed.  “If you’re done leering at me, you could set the table.”</p><p>“Nah, I like leering better,” Eggsy says, but he gets up and goes to the cupboard for plates and glasses.  “You having wine this evening?”</p><p>“No…water will do,” Harry says, and those four words get Eggsy harder than any four words should. If Harry’s not drinking with dinner, he’s planning After-Dinner Activities.  Eggsy enjoys After-Dinner Activities very much.  </p><p>“Post is on the table by the door,” Eggsy offers, trying to think of nonsexual things to discuss so his dick takes note and simmers down.  “Fancy envelope with fancy writing on it between the water bill and the grocery advertisement.”</p><p>Harry makes a face.  “That would be from my sister. Nothing for you to concern yourself about.”</p><p>“Oh,” Eggsy says quietly, blushing again as he lines the forks and spoons up.  He’s never met anyone in Harry’s family. They’ve only been together eighteen months, of course (eighteen months, one week, and three days, if anyone’s been counting), but Eggsy was hopeful.  Harry has spent countless hours with Daisy, often when Eggsy’s not even there, and they’ve had Michelle and Daisy both to dinner at least once a month.  But all Eggsy knows is that Harry’s got one sister, elderly parents, and that apparently Harry doesn’t want them to have anything to do with Eggsy.  “Just wanted you to know it was there.”</p><p>“Much appreciated.”  Harry gives him a warm smile and takes the plates off the table. He fills them at the counter and returns them to their proper places.  “Take a seat, darling, everything is ready.”</p><p>“Looks great, Harry, thanks for making it,” Eggsy says politely. He always thanks Harry for his toil in the kitchen, because they both know Eggsy’s prowess goes no further than fish fingers and the occasional bowl of pasta.  Harry enjoys cooking, is good at it, and it gives Eggsy the chance to watch him maneuver about the kitchen like a prima ballerina.  Win-win all around, although at times Eggsy feels like he barely pulls his weight around the tiny house. He helps to clean, does the laundry, and brings the mail in. Not exactly a 50-50 split of responsibility.  Harry also refuses to let him give one penny toward the upkeep of their home, informing Eggsy that everything is ‘quite taken care of,’ and that he should focus his financial management toward the well-being of his mother and sister.  Eggsy gladly complies, but does still feel a bit guilty about it.</p><p>“I thought perhaps we could have Roxanne and Merlin for dinner one night next week,” Harry says, deftly flipping his napkin into his lap.  It reminds Eggsy to do the same.</p><p>“Sure.  Sounds nice, if I’m around.”  </p><p>“I’ve poked around a bit in the system.  You’re not scheduled for anything outside of London for at least ten days.”  Harry winks at him as he cuts his chicken.</p><p>“Was Arthur abusing his powers again?” Eggsy asks with a grin.  He pops a potato into his mouth.</p><p>“I was simply reviewing the mission board for the next fortnight,” Harry says innocently.</p><p>“Good to know,” Eggsy replies with a chuckle.</p><p>“He will never admit it in a hundred years, but next week is Merlin’s birthday. He will balk and run like a timid rabbit if he thinks we are attempting to celebrate it in any way, but if we simply invite he and Roxanne for dinner, it will seem innocent enough,” Harry says. </p><p>Eggsy thinks for a moment.  “Maybe we tell him you’re teaching me to make some new recipe, and we wanted to try it out on someone.”</p><p>Harry beams at him and suddenly Eggsy is warm from the inside out.  “Brilliant, my boy.  That is perfect.  We can drop hints here and there about me giving you cooking lessons…”</p><p>“…because the LAST lessons went so great,” Eggsy grumbles.  Disaster is too mild a word for what happened that day in the kitchen.</p><p>“…and we shall tell him that you’ve improved and wish to cook for someone new,” Harry finishes.</p><p>“Perfect,” Eggsy says.  He studies Harry and swallows a sigh.  Even cutting his way through a chicken thigh, the man is stunning.</p><p> </p><p>Three hours later Eggsy is sated, sweaty, and sleepy…three of his favorite S words when it comes to Harry.  He curls up against Harry’s long naked body, lazily drawing his fingers up and down Harry’s chest.  Some would see that as postcoital reverie.  The truth is that Eggsy is mapping that beautiful torso, committing every inch of it to memory. He actually lifts his foot, draws his toes up the length of Harry’s leg as far as he can reach, and runs them back down again.</p><p>“Is this a new way of measuring for suits?” Harry asks drowsily, planting a kiss on the top of Eggsy’s head.  “While I am thoroughly enjoying it, I would prefer that you use this process on only one customer.”</p><p>“Percival?” Eggsy asks innocently, hiding a grin in Harry’s chest.</p><p>Harry growls.  “If you are speaking of your new best friend, then yes, Percival. That’s exactly who I wish for you to measure naked.”</p><p>Eggsy chuckles.  Percival and Harry are old friends, yet Harry seems to stiffen every time Eggsy brings up his name.  Percival is ten years younger than Harry, a quiet man with a whip-quick sense of humor and the best long-range marksmanship Eggsy has ever seen.  He’s been giving Eggsy lessons in their spare time, and Harry’s been less than pleased about it.  Eggsy’s not sure why; Percival is aces and all but he is NO Harry Hart.</p><p>“Well, I don’t think that’s gonna happen. Can’t see Andrew setting up a special fitting room just for naked measuring.”  Eggsy closes his eyes, holds his breath, and simply listens to Harry’s heartbeat against his ear.  He wonders if it’s possible to actually coordinate his own heart rhythm to match Harry’s.  They don’t seem to be a perfect fit in any other way.  Harry is dark, Eggsy is light. Harry is tall, Eggsy is short.  Harry is suave, Eggsy has street smarts.  Harry is everything, Eggsy is nothing.</p><p>“Pity,” Harry says, sounding not at all disappointed.  “Excuse me.”  Harry rolls himself out of bed and immediately pulls on his dressing gown before heading to the en suite.  Eggsy leans himself up on one elbow to watch him walk away. He wonders – not for the first time – how many men Harry’s had in this bed.  How many have watched him slide his tall frame into the worn red dressing gown? How many have fallen asleep with Harry’s heartbeat against their ear?</p><p>How many have wrapped themselves around Harry as he gently snores, holding on for dear life and praying to every god available for the chance to stay by Harry’s side forever?</p><p> </p><p>“Ye lying piece of filth,” Merlin says as soon as he enters the dining room.  Roxy and Eggsy both stand and blink at him.  Harry looks nonplussed, simply tilting his head as he pours a glass of wine at each chair.</p><p>“I beg your pardon?”</p><p>“Ye said this was a dinner to show off Eggsy’s newfound culinary skills.”</p><p>“I wouldn’t call them SKILLS,” Eggsy begins.  “I just…”</p><p>“It is true. Eggsy assisted with every part of the meal. He even made the vinaigrette for the salad,” Harry says, giving Eggsy a warm smile. “I’m quite proud of him.”</p><p>“But that’s not why I’m here.”  Merlin gets in Harry’s face.  “It might be why SHE’S here…” He points at Roxy. “But this is some sort of ridiculous birthday celebration.”</p><p>“Where in this room do you see a celebration?” Harry asks, sweeping his hand in a semi-circle.  “I see Roxy, who is Eggsy’s dearest friend. I see you.  Why in the world would I wish to celebrate anything about you? You irritate me beyond description on a daily basis.”</p><p>“These is the good china that your great-aunt willed to ye,” Merlin says, picking up a plate and waving around.  Eggsy winces and retrieves the plate from Merlin’s hand.  “Ye only use this on special occasions.”</p><p>Eggsy looks at the plate in his hand. It’s true, he’s never seen these dishes before…not that he can think of any sort of special occasion for Harry to celebrate with him.  Except maybe Eggsy’s birthday, but they’ve always done very “non-special occasion” sort of activities.  Like fried chicken and beer followed by very nice sex.  He catches himself wistfully tracing the pattern on the plate, wondering idly if Harry hasn’t even considered Eggsy’s birthday a “special occasion” that warrants the good china.</p><p>“Is everything all right?” Roxy asks quietly as Harry and Merlin continue to bicker.</p><p>“Wot? Oh, yeah.”  Eggsy returns the plate to the table.  Roxy looks at him with concern.  “Oi, you got us, okay?” Eggsy says loudly. Merlin and Harry stop arguing.  “Harry invited you to celebrate your birthday, we’re using the good dishes, I cooked AND made a cake, so could we maybe shut up and start eating all that?”</p><p>Merlin mutely sits down.  Harry’s eyebrows go up into his perfectly style hair.  Roxy grins and sits as well.  </p><p> </p><p>“Want to tell me what had you so upset earlier?” Roxy asks as she dries a glass and places it in the cupboard.  Harry and Merlin are in the study having after dinner drinks, Eggsy having shooed them out of the kitchen to enjoy their “brandy and cigars, or whatever posh gents do after fancy dinners.”</p><p>“I wasn’t upset,” Eggsy says honestly.  “Just thinking about things.”  He washes a plate, carefully scrubbing bits of gravy from the edge.</p><p>“Everything all right here at home?” Roxy stops drying and leans against the counter.  “You looked…lost.”</p><p>“Nah. We’re good.” Eggsy shrugs.  “Just sometimes get to thinking about my place here, how secure it is.”</p><p>“Eggsy,” Roxy gasps.  “Harry worships the ground you walk on.”</p><p>“He’s sweet to me, says all the nice things, buys me gifts, takes care of me after missions. But he could do that for everyone.  I just…I wonder how long until he realizes maybe I’m more trouble than I’m worth.”</p><p>“You are completely mental.” Roxy shakes her head.  “He watches you, Eggsy. Even at work. His eyes are hungry…they follow you everywhere.  It’s like he cannot bear to see you more than a few yards away from him.”</p><p>“I don’t see that,” Eggsy tells her.  “I see someone who has a boyfriend, and maybe all he wants is a boyfriend. Maybe all he wants is a bloke to keep his bed warm, to make him smile at silly jokes, to…”</p><p>“You. Are. Mental.”  Roxy knocks on his forehead with each word.  “What in the world has you feeling so insecure?”</p><p>“Life, Rox. History.  I don’t get to keep things.  Not the good things. Ain’t really had much to call my own, not ever.  I can call Harry mine, but for how long?”</p><p>“Oh, Eggsy.”  Roxy puts her arms around him and tucks his head on her shoulder.  “I hate that you feel this way. You’re wrong, I just know it. He loves you.”  She pulls back. “He’s told you he loves you, right?”  Eggsy shrugs.  “You’re fucking joking,” she snaps, and the sound of that word coming from her lips startles him, as it always does when she curses.  “You’ve been together for almost two years, right? He’s never said he loves you?”</p><p>“Not that word,” Eggsy says.  “He says he admires me, adores me…I think there was a ‘cares deeply’ once.  He’s a posh rich bloke.  Maybe they don’t say it.”</p><p>“My parents are posh and rich, and they say it to one another all the time,” Roxy points out.  Eggsy sighs.  “Sorry. That wasn’t supposed to sound so horrible.  I just…have you said it to him?”</p><p>“Of course I have. And when I do, he says something in response, just never those words.”  Eggsy leans his forehead against hers.</p><p>“I thought you were bringing coffee, darling,” Harry says, appearing in the doorway of the kitchen. He frowns as he looks at Eggsy and Roxy.  “Is everything all right?”</p><p>“Yeah, Harry, we’re fine.  Just having a deep conversation. You know how the young kids are nowadays,” Eggsy says with a weak grin. “Sorry about the coffee.  Almost done here, have it out in maybe fifteen minutes?”</p><p>“That would be lovely.” Harry gives him a strange look before walking away.</p><p>“He loves you,” Roxy insists.</p><p>Eggsy shrugs and picks up another plate.</p><p>Three weeks later Eggsy is standing by the bed at half-six in the morning, staring at Harry in the gloom of the early morning and trying desperately to make himself leave. He’s due on a plane in two hours and he has yet to leave the house.  A five day mission, a week at the most, but as always the sight of Harry makes it difficult to get moving.</p><p>Harry yawns, stretches, and startles at the sight of Eggsy standing by the bed.  “That is a bit alarming for a spy to see first thing, just so you know.”</p><p>“Sorry. I know.” Eggsy kneels by the bed.  “Gotta go.”</p><p>“I know.  Be safe, dear boy.  Behave yourself, do as Merlin says.”</p><p>“Always,” Eggsy says with a cocky grin.  Harry rolls his eyes.  Eggsy leans and feels Harry’s hand slide through his hair. They kiss, a sweet tender kiss that goes on and on.  When Eggsy finally pulls away, he says, “I will miss you.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about me.  Worry about yourself,” Harry orders.  “I’ll miss you, too.”</p><p>Eggsy rubs his nose against Harry’s before standing back up. He leans down and buries his face in Harry’s messy pillow hair. “I love you,” he murmurs before darting out of the room without a backward glance.</p><p>No one expects the mission to go spectacularly tits up, least of all Eggsy.  Harry’s smile is the last thing he sees in his mind as the warehouse wall disintegrates and sends a shower of cement and destruction into Eggsy’s face.  </p><p> </p><p>The mission was in the depths of Guatemala so Eggsy is a little confused as to why he wakes up shivering.  He’s cold all over, even his nose is cold. He reaches up to touch it and realizes he can’t lift his arm.  It’s bound by…something.  No, not bound. Heavy.  He grunts with the effort and realizes his left forearm is covered in bandages.  He also realizes he doesn’t have the energy to reach up and touch his nose. He’s exhausted.  So exhausted.</p><p>“Eggsy? My darling boy.”</p><p>“Ha…”</p><p>Eggsy falls back asleep before he can ask Harry why he’s in Guatemala.</p><p> </p><p>The next time he wake up his nose is still cold but he’s no longer shivering.  Perhaps they’re not in Guatemala anymore. Maybe he’s on the jet. The jet is usually colder than he would prefer, but he figures it’s above his paygrade to decide on the internal temperature of a Kingsman jet.  It doesn’t SOUND like a jet, though. It sounds like…quiet.  Quiet with an occasional beeping.  A steady beeping. Like a…heartbeat.  Interesting.  Eggsy forces his eyes to blink, wincing as pounds of crust seem to flutter from his eyelashes.  White.  A ceiling.  Also interesting, although they have white ceilings all over the world.  </p><p>He attempts to clear his throat and coughs hard.  Okay, that fucking HURTS.  “Eggsy?”  His name is a gasp, a gasp in Harry’s voice.  Eggsy slowly turns his head and is stunned by what he sees.  </p><p>Harry Hart is sitting next to him, clad in a grey jumper, white shirt, and the thickest beard Eggsy’s ever seen on the man’s face.  His face is old, wrinkles outlining the corner of his eyes and mouth, worry written on every inch of skin.  His eyes are red-rimmed and swollen, and his hair is without one ounce of product.  Next to Harry are monitors and wires and an IV bag and all sorts of foreign medical equipment.  “Are…are you sick?” Eggsy manages.</p><p>Harry’s eyes water as he chuckles.  “No, dearest, I’m not sick, although we are in Medical.  I suppose that question says quite a lot about how my appearance right now.”  Harry draws the back of his hand across his eyes before digging into his trouser pocket for a handkerchief.</p><p>“Medical?” Eggsy echoes.  Harry’s not in a suit. Harry looks disheveled.  Harry looks…devastated.</p><p>“Yes, my sweetest Eggsy.”  Harry picks up Eggsy’s hand to kiss it.  “You’ve been here in this bed for eleven days.  Tristan rescued you from the wreckage and brought you home. You’ve been here…” Harry closes his eyes and presses Eggsy’s palm to his lips.  Eggsy is shocked to see tears slide from Harry’s eyes.</p><p>“Harry…please don’t cry. It’ll be all right,” Eggsy says lamely.  His brain and his mouth seem to have some sort of a disconnect and he knows he sounds like a six-year-old.  “I’m here, you’ll be okay.”</p><p>“Oh, darling boy.  It’s not ME I’m worried about, although I must admit I’ve been quite at sea without you.  In the few moments I’ve been at home I wander about the house, and it’s only after I drift in and out of the third or fourth room that I realize I’m looking for you. So I’ve spent most of my time here.  By your side.”  Harry’s bottom lip trembles.  “I’ve been so frightened.  Your injuries…”</p><p>“Wot injuries?”</p><p>“Broken arm, twisted knee, bruises, bumps, a few lacerations…and quite the concussion. You’ve barely regained consciousness for more than a few minutes at a time. I thought…I thought I was going to lose you.”  Harry’s smile is weak and tired.  “I worry all the time about losing you, but never like this. Never without…” He shakes his head.</p><p>“You worry about losing me?” Eggsy asks, thoroughly confused.  “Are you sure YOU don’t got the concussion?”</p><p>Harry chuckles again.  “Of course I worry about losing you, Eggsy. You’re young and vibrant, strong and beautiful.  Your life story is still writing itself. Mine is in the ending chapters.”</p><p>“No,” Eggsy interrupts.  </p><p>Harry kisses his hand again.  “I’m so lucky to have you, so amazed by your presence in my life. I constantly worry that…”</p><p>“Stop worrying,” Eggsy orders, a bloom of emotion growing in his chest.  “I love you, see, and the people I love? They got me in their life forever, so, yeah. No worrying.”</p><p>“Oh, Eggsy.”</p><p>“I thought…I thought you didn’t care as much as I do,” Eggsy admits, thinking that this the absolutely strangest place to be having this conversation.  “You never introduced me to your family.  Love you so much, Harry, want you so much, NEED you so much.  I thought I was just temporary, filling space until the next…”</p><p>“Never.” Harry shakes his head.  “Never. I know I’ve never said the words…I’ve always been petrified to say them. I thought it would scare you away.  And as for my family…they are a bitter dried out group of sad excuses for humanity. I refuse to allow your light to shine on them for one second.”  Harry leans in and kisses Eggsy’s forehead, his nose, and then his lips. “I love you, Eggsy Unwin.  You are the best thing in my life, and I will make sure from now on that you are fully aware of that fact.  You are my heart, my soul…”</p><p>“Harry,” Eggsy whispers, wondering if he’s still comatose.  He must be dreaming.  “You’re my everything.”</p><p>“And you are mine. Dearest Eggsy.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Is it okay if I call you mine just for a time?<br/>And I will be just fine</p><p>If I know that you know that<br/>I'm wanting, needing your love<br/>Oh-oh-oh, woah woah woah</p><p>If I ask of you, is it alright?<br/>If I ask you to hold me tight<br/>Through a cold, dark night<br/>'Cause there maybe a cloudy day in sight</p><p>And I need to let you know that<br/>I might be needing your love<br/>Oh oh, woah woah, woah woah</p><p>And what I'm tryin' to say isn't really new<br/>It's just the things that happen to me<br/>When I'm reminded of you<br/>Like when I hear your name<br/>Or see a place that you've been<br/>Or see a picture of your grin<br/>Or pass a house that you've been in one time or another<br/>It sets off something in me, I can't explain<br/>And I can't wait to see you again</p><p>Oh babe, I love your love<br/>Oh-oh-oh, woah woah woah<br/>What I'm tryin' to say isn't really new<br/>It's just the things that happen to me<br/>When I'm reminded of you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>